The Result of an Involuntary Foot Massage
by 0idontknow0
Summary: Summary: Draco is somewhat isolated to his flat, so everyone has to visit him. Which isn't always a good thing.


**Title: **The Result of an Involuntary Foot Massage

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Rating: **M

**Summary:** Draco is somewhat isolated to his flat, so everyone has to visit him. Which isn't always a good thing.

**Disclaimer:** Made for fun not profit. J. K. Rowling and co. own the rights to these characters.

**A/N:** It was maybe 5am when I decided to do a, sort of, epilogue thing for _When Life Gives You Lemon Cake._ Really though it's PWP. Also, I've tried to spot any mistakes but I'm still tired and I started falling asleep while proof reading... So apologies for typos and grammatical errors.

* * *

"Father, I assure you I am doing just fine," Draco said, as he addressed his father. It had been two months since the incident with the occamy and Lucius still insisted on Floo Calling at least every other day or popping up at Draco's flat at least once a week (and staying for the entire day).

"Draco, I do not think it was that you should be walking around as much I've seen you doing. You must give your body time to heal properly, there's no need to over exert yourself."

"Father," Draco sighed, as he leaned forward in the couch, "Pansy will be coming over soon to check up on me, if that makes you feel any better. She'll run diagnostics and perform her duties as a _Medi-witch_ should and then knowing her she would charm me to my bed if I was showing any signs of overexertion. You have no need to worry."

"And what of tomorrow?"

"Really father, it's not as if I need a sitter. But if you _must_ know, Blaise is stopping by for lunch."

"And in the evening?"

"Father, I do not need twenty four hour surveillance. The physiotherapy is going well, my bones have been fully mended, my muscles aren't as stiff and the balm that I've been given is helping to move things along quite well. You don't need to worry so much," Draco tried to give his father a reassuring smile and was relieved when Lucius visibly relaxed. Draco supposed his father was rather lonely at home, house elves were not much company, and Lucius was not one to go looking for a new love interest. At least he was not living in Malfoy Manor, the emptiness would probably make it worse.

"Draco, let me in would you," Pansy said, from outside the flat.

"That's Pans, I'll speak with you another time all right? Good evening, father."

"Good evening, son," Lucius said, before shutting down the floo. Draco flicked his wand to opened the door and Pansy strode in and went straight into the kitchen. Draco sighed and followed her in.

"Hello to you too, Pansy," he said, as he kissed her cheek, "My rather wonderful caretaker."

"Draco, darling," she said, as she rummaged through the fridge. She pulled out a few things to make what Draco assumed would be a sandwich. "So, how's it feel when you walk now? Do you have any pain or cramping?"

"Just some slight discomfort. It only hurts if I stand on it too long, so brewing any potions that take over an hour would be a task, or if I've been fairly active that day. Although, what I consider active right now is probably normal for everyone else." Draco watched as Pansy nodded, she was busy chewing the cheese and tomato sandwich she made.

"All right then, lay on the couch so I can cast some diagnostic spells," Pansy said, as she fanned him away and put down the rest of her food. "So, while I'm doing this, you won't believe who I saw at St. Mungo's this morning."

* * *

"Clearly you and Weasley are intent on failing the field training for 4th year," Draco said, dryly, as he flipped a page in one of the books about advanced ingredients that Blaise had brought him earlier. Harry huffed and folded his arms. They were sitting on either end of Draco's couch, legs tangled together.

"Draco, I'm telling you that _no one_ can move that quickly. Not if they're human any way. McGregor is just insane to think we can evade all those stones, and if you block them all there's no way you can move forward." Harry unfolded his arms and started to massage Draco's injured foot. Draco grabbed his book marker and put it in the book so how would not lose his page. The differences between dried crushed beetles and dried chopped beetles could wait.

"Are you all supposed to work individually or as a team?" he asked, as Harry continued to knead the ball of his foot. It felt fantastic.

"Hmmm, well a group of us are on the field at a time but I he didn't say. Most our exercises since the semester started were individual or were done in pairs," Harry replied, while his hands began to work near Draco's calf.

"Perhaps you should try doing this as a group. Aurors sometimes have cases where they all need to work together don't they? I'm sure it'll be easier if you all stopped trying to work separately. Your job isn't about competition."

"That... makes sense. Draco, you're brilliant." Harry beamed at him and Draco felt his mouth water at the sight and the praise.

"I know," he said, as he manoeuvred his free foot near Harry's crotch. Harry did not seem really notice.

"Hey, is it really all right for you to miss practically the first month of school Draco? I know you've been getting notes copied and owled to you, and I've seen you reading the texts, but what about coursework and practicals?" Harry's hands were more caressing Draco's leg than massaging them by now and so Draco carefully pressed his other foot to Harry's trousers and rubbed at them.

"Well, I've brewed a few of the potions they've covered so far-"

"Draco, what-" Harry asked, as his hip twitched.

"-and owled them over to the professor and it's no task to write essays from home. Although-"

"... _Tease_."

"-getting all the ingredients here is a slight problem and participating in any tests would be difficult, but I get extra coursework to make up for that. Besides, after mid-term we all begin our thesis projects and that's mostly research and experimental brewing, all the work we're doing now is to ensure we haven't gotten rusty over the summer."

"How is it that you can do this to me while speaking about the most frustrating subject I have ever done?" Harry complained, as he let his head fall back on the arm of the couch, rolling his hips and tightening his grip on Draco's other foot before letting it go.

"Potions," he said, as he pulled his legs back, earning a complaint from Harry, "Is a wonderful subject," he sat up and leaned towards Harry, hovering over him. "It's exciting," he began to kiss Harry's neck, resting a hand on the arm of the couch for support, "Complex," he ran the other down Harry's chest, "Mentally _stimulating_," then ran his hand over Harry's trousers and splayed his hand out rubbing slowly.

"_Fuck_..." Harry groaned, and Draco nibbled on his neck while undoing his belt.

"Something the matter, Harry?" he mumbled, as he pulled at the button of Harry's trousers, slapping his hands away when he tried to help.

"You're seducing me while talking about potions is what's wrong, and taking your bloody time with it too," Harry whined, while Draco pulled his zipper down.

"I see nothing wrong with that," Draco said, as he pulled away a bit. He pulled Harry's trousers and pants down and leaned down.

"Yes, there _isssss,_" Harry hissed. Draco sucked him in.

Draco laved and bobbed and sucked and sucked. Pumping his hand over the space his mouth was not covering, using the other to brush against Harry's scrotum. He could feel Harry's hands in his hair, clutching and pulling. He could feel Harry's hips twitching. He flattened his hands on them and then sucked in as much of Harry as he could and he laved and he licked and he hummed and he sucked and then he looked. He looked at Harry and held his gaze and he worked his mouth and with a small cry and a gasp, Harry came. Draco swallowed and sucked as he pulled away, giving Harry a few more licks before he got up and leaned in for a kiss.

Harry kicked his pants and trousers off the rest of the way as they kissed and then carefully rolled them over. Draco wrapped his arms around him and chuckled as Harry ripped at his trousers. Draco pulled out his wand and lifted his hips a bit so Harry could pull his trousers and pants down a bit. He cast a lubrication charm and cast his wand to the other side of the couch before he began to prepare Harry. He worked in one finger and then two and then three and Harry was thrusting against his hand mumbling things like "more" and "harder" and "need you". Draco smiled and oiled his cock while Harry positioned himself and before his hand could reach Harrys hips he was surrounded by heat, mercifully tight heat.

"If my leg didn't threaten to cramp on me, I'd fuck you in earnest," Draco said, as he rolled his hips.

"I don't doubt it, and once you're properly healed you're returning all my favours," Harry said, before he kissed Draco and clenched.

Draco groaned his approval and thrust his hips up urging Harry to _move_, and move he did. Harry rolled his hips slowly and then quickly picked up pace. Draco held onto his lover's hips and kissed at his neck and jaw and he could hear himself murmuring Merlin knows what, but some of it sounded like "Harry" and "yes" and "so good". Draco could feel that he was close and before he knew it he was bursting with heat and with pleasure and he vaguely registered that Harry was clenching around him.

"Fuck," Draco breathed.

"Shit!" and that was Lucius' voice.

"Fucking-" and that was Harry, as he scrambled off of Draco, while Lucius turned away and Draco lunged for his discarded wand. "Shit, I mean... Bloody hell... Mr. Malfoy..."

"Father, what the- Merlin's balls," Draco struggled, as he summoned his pants and put them on, Harry was doing the same and Lucius had his back to them with a hand over his face.

"Draco, do _not_ mention _any_one's balls right now," Lucius said, sternly as he tried to collect himself. "Bloody hell. At _least_ use the bedroom."

"Father-"

"Are the two of you fully clothed now?" Lucius asked, as he ran a hand through his hair. Draco glanced at Harry, who was standing awkwardly beside the couch.

"Yes..."  
"Excellent," Lucius said, quietly. He turned around slowly. He looked at Draco and then at Harry.

* * *

"How long?"

"Two months now."

"Two months...? You mean since you got your injury?" Lucius asked. Draco could tell that his father was trying not to _Scourgify_ his eyeballs and it was probably a good thing that they had managed to convince Harry to go home.

"Well, yes and no," Draco said, as he rubbed his neck.

"Draco-"

"Yes, because the actual relationship started around then. No, because we shagged a couple times before that..."

"Ah ah ah, I do not need to think about you two shagging right now. Please, Draco, just don't mention it tonight. I can deal with it in the abstract but not-" his father took a moment to compose himself, "You only told me you were gay a couple months ago, I've just barely gotten out of the habit of picturing you with a wife."

"It's not as if I wanted you to see us-"

"And I did not want to see," Lucius said, as he sat in the arm chair, he made a slight face but quickly went back to a rather neutral expression. "But know that I have no intention of coming between you and P- Harry, I assure you. I won't say that I'm pleased, but I will not interfere. I would, however, like a glass of scotch. There are certain things I need to burn out of my mind."

"Scotch sounds good," Draco smiled, and summoned two glasses and a bottle. He poured out some of the scotch and handed his father a glass.

"And Draco, do clean that couch," Lucius said, before swallowing a mouthful, "_Ahh_, and maybe shut down the Floo next time."


End file.
